


I Finally got you

by Ragna



Series: KHR Rarepair Week! 2018 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: For the KHR Rarepair Week! Storm Day!Lal no sabía exactamente como reaccionar a su nuevo descubrimiento.





	I Finally got you

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, olvidé que era esta semana. Y eso que lo puse en mi calendario.

Lal estaba desesperada. Todo a su alrededor se desmoronó en él momento que cruzó miradas por última vez con su destinada.

 

Iemitsu estaba sosteniéndola para que no saltara sobre los hombres de CEDEF que llevaban el cuerpo de su destinada en camilla a la ambulancia, Turmeric estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y sabia que la maldita de Orégano estaba contactando a Colonnello. Pero nada le importaba, ver la cara de tristeza de  _ella_ la quebró por completo.

 

— Hay que dar aviso a Nonno —escuchó decir desde lo lejos a su jefe, Iemitsu. Pero se le hacia complicado entenderlo, todo estaba borroso—. Lal...¡ _L...al!_

De un segundo a otro, todo se fue a oscuro. 

 

* * *

Despertó por el sonido de la enfermera que le acomodaba la intravenosa, la mujer no le dijo nada. Solo se marchó y en segundos entraron Iemitsu junto a Colonnello. Ambos estaban demasiado serios para su gusto, no le iba bien estar así con las personalidades ruidosas de ambos.

 

—¿Como te sientes? —fue lo primero que soltó su jefe, el rubio más alto mantenía un poco de distancia de la camilla. Colonnello por otro lado estaba arriba y a centímetros de ella.

 

—Como la mierda —respondió con sinceridad, los tres sabían que no era solo por su estado de salud.

 

—No lo sabíamos, no sabíamos que su marca era la tuya. 

 

—Nadie se supone que debe saberlo. _Bakamitsu._

Colonnello soltó una risa de fondo, eso había sido suficiente para aligerar un poco el ambiente. 

 

—¿El mocoso sabe? —Xanxus, el hijo de su destinada. Esa había sido su misión, capturarla y llevarla con Nonno para la interrogación que debía pasar, pero cuando llegaron al departamento viejo y mugroso donde vivían ella y su hijo la encontraron golpeada y sangrando.

 

—No —negó con la cabeza el nipón—. Massimo lo entretiene mientras Nonno se asegura de encontrar a quien le hizo eso. 

 

—¿Saben algo de quien pudo haber sido? 

 

—Poco —habló por primera vez el otro arcobaleno—. Una que otra cosa que los vecinos sueltan, lo único cierto es que sabemos que es el verdadero padre de Xanxus.

 

—¿Tiene ella alguien más? ¿Algun familiar?

 

—No, buscamos por todo él departamento. No había ninguna fotografía de algún padre o hermano. Solo cartas de su difunta madre, le contaba cosas de su abuelo. 

 

—¿Que tiene eso que ver?

 

—Que su abuelo fue el hijo perdido de Ricardo —murmuró serio Iemitsu—. El segundo Capo de la Familia. 

 

—¿Me estas diciendo que mi destinada es una jodida  _Vongola?_

—¡JA! 

 

Ni siquiera le importó tener la intravenosa aún conectada a su brazo para golpear al bastardo de su ex alumno.

 

* * *

Cuando por fin la dejaron ir a ver a su destinada se la encontró acostada en su camilla, viendo a través de la ventana de su habitación la majestuosa vista que obtenía del hospital donde estaban. 

 

Su cabello era rojo, como el fuego de la llama de la tormenta, lo tenia recogido a un lado, dejaba caer sus ondas sobre su pecho. Sus ojos eran de un azúl claro, casi gris. El color de su piel era casi tan blanco como la nieve llena de pequeñas pecas que adornaban su pequeñas y redonda cara, era hermosa. Incluso aunque tuviera las marcas de las manos del hijo de puta que se atrevió a golpearla manchando su nívea piel.

 

—Hola —saludo desde su sitio. La marca en su pecho estaba casi asfixiándola de la emoción que le daba él encuentro.

 

—Hola —respondió con un cálido tono de voz, cuando la volteó a ver no vio ningún deje de sorpresa o rechazo por su aspecto, lo que la aliviaba un poco.

 

—¿Cómo estás? —consultó, acercándose a la cama de la dama. Estaba temblando de nervios por dentro, pero mostraba su fachada seria por fuera.

 

—Mejor, gracias —dijo, inclinándose sobre las almohadas del respaldo de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

—Bien —murmuró, observando cada gesto de la otra, por si acaso necesitaba de algo o de su ayuda—. ¿Recuerdas al-?

 

—Ya me hicieron la debida interrogación, _gracias._

Bien, tenía su carácter.

 

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó, llamando su atención de nuevo. Lal estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre en clave cuando la pelirroja negó —. Ese _no._

— _Alessia_ —contestó bajito, con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

 

—Hmm, te queda —comentó contenta—. Lydia, un gusto.

 

Ver la sonrisa de Lydia fue como ver el amanecer luego de un larga y desastrosa noche.

 

 


End file.
